


After Practice

by fuckingoodtime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coach/Player Relationship, Creampie, M/M, Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Coach keeps Jimmy back to talk about his performance.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	After Practice

When practice is over, Jimmy’s not surprised that Coach Carver tells him to stay behind once they’ve showered. He’d done terribly and knows it but Coach is a fair man and Jimmy knows it’s not going to result in him getting kicked off the team. He might just have to come in for extra practice.

As the other players wander away off from the showers, Coach waits by the door with his eyes boring into Jimmy’s back. He can feel them easily and it makes an odd shiver run through him on the inside. He’s naked as the day he was born, washing the suds off as slow as he can to stave off the inevitable but eventually has to turn the water off and look Coach in the face.

“You’ve got some skill Greene, but no heart,” Coach says with a from, walking up closer to the shower wall. “What are you even playing this game for?”

If Jimmy’s honest, he hasn’t ever wanted to but there’s no telling his dad that. Without a quick answer to go to, Jimmy shifts uneasily from one foot to the other as he twists his towel in his hands.

“I don’t know. Because it’s fun?”

One of Coach’s brows twitches up. “Come over here, son.”

Obediently, Jimmy steps closer to him. Coach reaches out and grips his shoulders, feeling down his arms and the muscle building in them.

“Working pretty hard for ‘I don’t know’.”

“I practice a lot with my dad.”

“He the one that made you try out?”

Jimmy doesn’t deny it. Coach sighs and then slides an arm across Jimmy’s shoulders to pull him back towards the wall of shower heads.

“Come on. I’ll help you cool down.”

The hot water does wonders as it beats down on his shoulders. He hadn’t been doing anything but washing before but now he lets himself just enjoy it. Jimmy closes his eyes and then flinches when Coach’s hands start kneading his sore muscles. He hadn’t expected it but it feels good so Jimmy doesn’t tell him to stop. Coach’s big hands move along his shoulders and then down his back as Jimmy melts under his touch.

When those hands end up on his ass, Jimmy’s eyes snap open again but he doesn’t stop it. Coach grips and kneads his flesh and Jimmy bites his lip as he realizes it’s having an affect on his front side.

“Coach-“ he starts but then Coach is kneeling down behind him as his hands continue down his legs. Jimmy’s less relaxed and more expectant now as Coach’s hands start back up his legs but he says nothing more. Jimmy presses his hands against the tile wall when he feels them on his ass again.

“Not bad,” Coach says and then pulls Jimmy’s cheeks apart. Before Jimmy can think to ask, he feels something wet and hot against his hole. Jimmy moans without meaning to, resting his forehead to the wall as Coach licks his tight hole over and over, and then that tongue pierces into him.

“Coach!” Jimmy pushes back up against Coach’s mouth and the tongue spearing into him over and over, reaching deep. He’s never felt anything like this before and it’s _definitely_ not cooling him down, considering his dick’s hard enough he could probably cut glass. “Yes, Coach, so good.”

Coach laughs against his ass and bites the edge of one cheek, getting another cry from Jimmy before plunging back into his hole. Jimmy can feel heat throbbing in his dick and reaches down to jerk himself. When he cums, it splashes against the tiles and Coach finally relents. Jimmy’s barely aware of him getting to his feet, at least until he feels something else up against his hole.

“Something to motivate you,” Coach says and then starts shoving his thick cock right into Jimmy’s chute. Jimmy gasps for breath as the bulbous head pops inside him and then can’t stop a moan at every inch fed into him after. The stretch and fullness of it is unlike anything Jimmy’s ever felt.

When Coach finally bottoms out, pressed tight up against Jimmy’s ass and back, he stills so Jimmy can get used to it. Jimmy pants for breath and doesn’t resist as Coach nudges his head up so he can kiss him over his shoulder. The feel of Coach’s tongue thrusting into his mouth like his cock in Jimmy’s ass just has him shivering.

Coach pulls out nice and slow until only the tip remains, then rams back in with on hard thrust. Jimmy sees stars as it brushes something inside him that’s better than anything and then Coach is slamming into him too fast to handle. Jimmy presses his cheek to the tile and shoves back as Coach digs deep into his willing body. His hole clenches around the throbbing rod spearing into him as his own cock goes hard again.

“You like this?” Coach asks. “Should I stop?”

“Coach, Coach, _please_ ,” Jimmy whines out. “Please don't stop!”

“Give me some better hustle out there and you can have as much of my cock in your dirty hole as you want.”

It’s more than a good deal if it feels this good every time. Jimmy sobs out his agreement and if he thought Coach was fucking him hard before, he’s abruptly corrected. Coach _slams_ into his tight hole with all his strength, the slap of their flesh ringing out loudly in the showers. Every smack of Coach’s hips to Jimmy’s just makes Jimmy want it even more.

Jimmy’s cum twice more before Coach shoots his first load deep in Jimmy’s ass. The hot spray almost triggers another in Jimmy even though he’d just sprayed over the wall a few seconds before. Coach keeps fucking him until the last jet of cum empties into Jimmy and then rests up against his back as they both recover.

“You gonna give me a better performance, Greene?” Coach asks, hands gripping Jimmy’s hips warm and firm.

“Yes, sir,” Jimmy promises, already wondering how long he’ll have to wait before Coach fucks his tight little ass again.

“Good. Now get on your knees and clean up the mess I made in you.”

Jimmy slides to his knees and doesn’t balk as Coach forces his cock deep into his throat. The bitter, salty taste of Coach’s cum covered flesh is better than he thought and about the time Jimmy realizes that cock isn’t getting any softer, Coach orders him on all fours.

There’s plenty of motivation dripping down his thighs by the time Jimmy heads home.


End file.
